A display refresh rate refers to the number of times an image is re-displayed, or “refreshed” on a display in a given amount of time. A refresh rate is typically expressed in hertz (Hz), thus a refresh rate of 75 means the image is refreshed 75 times in a second, and so on. To date, various systems have been developed for dynamically adjusting a display refresh rate for various purposes.
The aforementioned transition between refresh rates is ideally smooth and/or not significantly noticeable to the user. Unfortunately, however, such refresh rate adjustment is typically carried out by performing a mode switch which requires one to disconnect a graphics head while adjusting raster parameters and clocks, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.